kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyness
|ability = |category = Boss}} Hyness is the cloaked priest and the main antagonist appearing in Kirby Star Allies. Physical Appearance Hyness wears a white cloak to hide his identity. His cloak has golden lines, with ancient words printed on them. He has round, yellow glowing eyes. His forehead also had a bat-like symbol. When his hood is knocked off, he has blue face with a big floppy nose, chameleon eyes, and ears similar to that of Magolor's. His eyes and ears also have yellow stripes on them. Personality after he hypnotized them.]] Hyness is depicted as completely insane, with incredibly deranged mood swings. When he encounters Kirby, he first talks somewhat calmly, but then starts to become furious. He begins shaking his head and flailing his arms rapidly while talking very quickly. In his second phase, he starts making strange angry grunting noises and doing weird dances. According to Zan Partizanne's pause screen description, he is said to be abusive to the generals. This is evidenced by the fact that he sweeps Zan to his side while walking towards Kirby. After his first phase, Hyness hypnotizes Zan and her two sisters, Francisca and Flamberge, and absorbs their life force to restore his own after Kirby empties it. In his second phase he uses their bodies as living weapons; when defeated, he forcefully sacrifices the mages and himself for Void Termina. Battle Hyness attacks by shooting balls of dark energy at the player. He can also summon pillars of fire at the sides of the arena and shoot a pillar of lightning that release shockwaves across the ground. Hyness can summon the symbols on his and the mages' heads; one will shortly disappear, while the others will create an icy wind. After his health is depleted, his hood is knocked off of his head and he summons the Mage Generals, draining their energy to restore his own. In his second phase, Hyness mainly attacks with the unconscious bodies of his Mage Generals. He can throw them at Kirby and co., causing them to create small rock projections imbued with their unique elements when they land. Alternately, Hyness can grab one of the mages and swing them like a club, dealing elemental damage to anyone he hits. When he gets to half health, he forces them to create a Friend Circle; they then roll all over the arena, on the floor, up the walls, and on the ceiling. They then float in the center where Hyness sends the mages flying in different directions, leaving him stunned for a time. Once he recovers, he forces the Mage Generals to become a shield; he hides behind him while they float around, occasionally throwing dark orbs. The shield can be broken, and if so, leaves Hyness stunned. He can then summon the symbol on the generals' heads, which create sharp picks that shoot out to the sides. History Hyness, and presumably the Jambastion Mages, were banished to the edge of the galaxy long ago. Apparently they were feared for their immense power. It's presumed that the Ancients, an old race, banished them. During his rant, Hyness says that he and the mages were responsible for saving everyone from a "galactic crisis". It's unknown what the crisis was. He also says that the Ancients tried to erase them from history and there are some that called him and the mages mad. It's not known if he and the mages worshipped Void Termina at the time, but they probably did do something horrible. He then goes on, saying that he is trying to revive Void Termina in order to get revenge. Story By the time Kirby and his allies reach Hyness, the villain is summoning Jamba Hearts from across the universe to restore Void Termina; however, he has not yet accrued enough power to revive his master. After Zan Partizanne fails to stop the heroes, Hyness bats her aside and confronts them personally; although Kirby and Co. manage to triumph, he simply offers himself and his minions to Void Termina instead. Their added power allows the god of destruction to fully restore itself, forcing Kirby and his friends to pursue it in the Star Allies Sparkler. During the battle with Void Termina, Hyness and the three Mage Generals are seen trapped in cocoons near the monster's core. When the second phase is completed, the villains are ejected; what becomes of them after this is not known, as they are not seen again after this. Related Quotes Quotes Etymology Hyness's name appears to be a corruption of "highness," befitting his position as the leader of his faction. Trivia * Hyness is voiced by Shigeru Chiba. * Hyness has several similarities to Zant, a villain from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. ''Both have violent mood swings, are dressed in a cloak, and seek to restore a higher being who was sealed away. * Hyness's theme is a slowed down remix of the music in Friendly Fields. *Hyness possesses the three Jambastion mages to fight, adding in some of his own attacks occasionally. This method of battle is similar to Taranza's fight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Artwork K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Male Bosses